The present invention generally relates to the field of hunting and, more particularly, relates to a floating caddy for holding a duck hunter""s equipment and other hunting accouterments when the hunter is wading in flooded fields and timber.
Duck and water fowl hunters often find themselves wading in flooded fields and timber to position themselves in the proper location to meet incoming water fowl. A wading duck hunter typically must carry all of the necessary hunting equipment while wading. This equipment would include shotgun, shotgun shells, decoys, and extra clothing. Because of the weight of this equipment the wading hunter must usually limit the amount of equipment he carries. What the hunter cannot carry must be left ashore. Thus the wading hunter may be required to return frequently to the shore or bank to obtain additional supplies. In many circumstances the wading is difficult due to the depth of the water, the type of water bottom, the weight of the equipment being carried, the weather conditions, and the age and physical condition of the hunter.
Pocketed waist belts and wading vests have been suggested in an effort to solve the problems of equipment handling presented to wading water fowl hunters. Others have suggested waterproof storage bags and knapsacks to be carried out and then hung on a convenient tree branch or tree stump. Typically the wading vest or waist belt is not spacious enough to carry all of the necessary gear. Because of the way the vests and belts must be worn by the hunter, they limit the depth of water in which a hunter may wade. Often there is no convenient branch or tree stump to support the knapsack or bag. In each case, the loaded belt, vest, bag or knapsack must be carried in and out of the flooded area by the wading hunter, increasing the difficulty and physical demands on the hunter.
For hunting and fishing use, some have proposed personnel floatation devices such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,299 to Hilbern. The Hilbern patent proposed a floating inner tube having a seat to support the hunter out of the water. This would allow the hunter to sit and rest in the open water. The problem associated with the Hilbern patent is that the hunter must position himself on the seat with his legs dangling below the tube. Such positioning would limit the depth of water in which the hunter may wade. In addition, Hilbern makes no provision for storage of the hunter""s equipment.
Others have suggested that hunters and fishermen pull boat-like carries such as that proposed by Gillming, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,596 for a floating fishing rod holder. The holder of Gillming, Jr. is comprised of a hard boat-like hull that has racks for fishing rods and open deck for equipment storage. However, it should be noted that the Gillming, Jr. does not disclose or suggests a device that is suitable for use by a wading hunter. The device as disclosed by Gillming, Jr. is heavy, bulky, and rigid. When seeking areas suitable for game, hunters must often hike to and from flooded areas over areas that are not flooded. The device of Gillming, Jr. is not readily adaptable to be carried and moved by a hunter when the hunter is not traveling over water.
Consequently, a need exists for an improved hunting equipment carrier for use by wading water fowl hunters that will allow the hunter to readily transport equipment while wading and that will be readily adapted for use when the hunter is not wading.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs. The proposed apparatus provides a floating water resistant caddy or carrier that allows the wading hunter to transport equipment and supplies in and out of the flooded areas. In its preferred embodiment, the device is comprised of an inflatable and deflatable ring or tube made from impermeable material such as rubber lined canvas or CORDURA(copyright). A large central storage pocket is formed from the ring in combination with a bottom cover and a top cover having a zipper device for providing access to the storage pocket. The central storage pocket may be used for storing and holding hunting equipment such as duck calls, shotgun shells, gloves, thermos bottles, food items as well as larger items such as a coat or rain gear. The central storage pocket, when closed, provides for water resistant storage for the hunting equipment.
The floating caddy is provided with straps for securing and supporting a hunter""s shotgun. The caddy also has a plurality of attachment rings for attaching the game bagged during the hunt. A tether is provided for attachment to the rings to allow the hunter to pull the tube along during wading. The tether can also be used to secure the caddy to the hunter""s waist or to a tree or tree branch. Ideally the caddy is colored olive drab or brown color or printed with a desired camouflage pattern.
A significant feature of applicant""s device is that the caddy is provided with shoulder straps that allow the caddy to be carried on the hunter""s back. In this position, the caddy may be used by the hunter much like a conventional knapsack when the hunter is hiking to and from the flooded hunting locations. Another important feature of applicant""s invention is that floating caddy allows the hunter to use the caddy as a personal flotation device in the event the hunter steps in holes or deep spots while wading and need additional flotation.
Another advantage of the inflatable tube construction of applicant""s device is that the caddy described herein is light, not bulky, and easy to carry. The weight of the caddy being insubstantial compared to its holding capabilities.
Therefore, it is an object of applicant""s invention to provide a floating equipment caddy for use by a wading hunter. It is another object of applicant""s invention to provide a floating holder for supporting a hunter""s gun. It is a further object of the invention to provide a floating storage area for a hunter""s supplies and necessities that will be easily pulled in and out of hunting areas by a wading hunter. It is still another object of applicant""s invention to provide a floating equipment carrier that also serves as a knapsack device when the hunter is traversing over normal ground areas. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the description contained herein.